Eric Cartman
Eric Cartman is one of the five main characters in south park. He is a fat-ass and is a racist. Most other kids hate him. He hates Kyle for being jewish, Kenny for being poor and Stan because of his girl friend, Wendy Testaburger and because Stan is best friends with Kyle. At first it was thought that cartmans mom was a intersexual and she had a penuis in cartmans mom is still a dirty slut however it was revealed cartman's father was jack tenormen in 201 the son of scott tenormen who cartman had killed his parents and feed them to scott in his chile.He is super funny. Personality Cartman is a fat ass racist narssaccistic greedy kid.He loves mel gibson and worships him as seen in the passion of the jew like a god he once dressed up as hitler in halloween in pink eye he and kyle hate each other and usually kyle kicks him in the nuts for doing this.Cartman also bullys butters once sticking his weiner in butters mouth and taking a picture of it cartman wont believe hes fat and loves cheesy puffs.However despite this cartman has done heroic stuff such as in Roger Ebert should lay off the fatty foods when cartman saved the day from the plantirum manger.Another reason Kyle hates him because Cartman hates Jews and he'll do anyyhing to get all the Jews exterminated. Apperance Cartman usually wears a blue wool cap and a red shirt he is super fat and curses alot. Fat Camp Cartman refuses to believe he is fat however once his mom Liane Cartman sent him to Fat Camp in the episode Fat Camp. Relatonship with other characters Kyle kyle is cartman's arch enemey cart man hates kyle because he is jewish and always is trying to kick kyle out of the 4 boys group such as in babas boobs destroy society! when cart man tryed to kick kyle out of the group however cartman ended up getting getting kicked out.Cartman has showed rare moments of compasion for kyle such as in smug alert! when he saved kyle however when kyle returned to south park cartman went back to his usually ways when butters asked why cartman said shhhhh meaning that cartman may not hate kyle 100 percent. Kenny Cartman is always ripping on kenny for being poor however in several episodes such as the ring cartman has shown to acctulllay care about kenny. Stan cartman hates stan the least out of the four friends however heis some what friends with stan he hates stan because of stans girl friend wendy testa burger and because kyle is best friends with stan. Butters cartman is always bullying butters once he put his balls in butter's mouth in Cartman Sucks which sent butters to a anti gay camp when butters father saw.However in eat pray queef cartman showed the most concern for butters when he was queefed on. Wendy testaburger cartman hates wendy because of her liberal environmentalist views he got beat up by wendy in Breast Cancer show Ever. Mr Kitty mr kitty is cartmans cat who often meows to try and get a peace of cartmans pie and cartman yells at her.However despite this cartman has showen to really care about mr kitty in major boobage when he rescued her and saved her from the police along with the rest of the cats showing he likes cats and mr kitty. Cartman The Coon Cartman has a alter ego the coon cartman is a wannabe villaginte he joined kuitului after he was kicked out of the coon and friends before he was stoped by mint berry crunch he was in the prision in the coon and friends layer with professor chaos who is butters. Gingers Cartman hates gingers as seen in Ginger Kids when he figured out scott tenormens dad was his dad and cartman killed him cartman wasint crying because of that he was crying because he was part ginger. Hippies cartman hates hippies with a passion and says he's keept hippies away from south park since he was a little kid in die hippie die. School Cartman hates school the most out of thefour main characters he gets low grades and often makes up racist reports against jews and gingers and blacks then getting into a fight with kyle.In quest for ratings it was reviled that cartman needed to pass journilist class in order to pass the fourth grade showing cartman is not a good student. 4th grade Cartman like all of the other characters was in the 3rd grade intill season 4 episode 4th grade when him and all of the characters went to 4th grade.However it is unkown how cartman ended up in the 4th grade mainley because he is pretty stupid and spends most of his time in class making up racist reports. Quotes *Imma kick you in the nuts!! - Cartman *I Hate you guys - Cartman Screw you guys I'm going home - Cartman Gallery cartman when thinking his father was cheif there for he was black.jpg|cartman when thinking his father was black screw you guys im going home!.jpeg|screw you guys im going home cartman trying to kill kyle in toilet paper with a whiffle bat .jpeg|Cart man in toilet paper trying to kill kyle idiot Cartman in imagination land part 2 .jpeg|cartman in imagination land part 2 cartman getting his ass kicked by wendy.jpeg|cartman getting beat up by wendy cartman in all of his moments most of the time hes a dick.jpeg|cartmen in all of his moments super fat ass sumo wrestler cartman!.jpeg|sumo wrestling cartmen cartman in the death of eric cartman eating chicken.jpeg|cartman in the death of eric cart man eating kfc Category:Characters Category:4th Graders Category:Males Category:School Children Category:Children Category:Fat Characters Category:Cartman Family Category:Villains Category:Idiots Category:Heroes Category:Bully Characters